


Три далёкие звёздочки

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Group Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Брайан узнаёт эту подворотню, едва увидев. Знает, что спит. И всё равно не может проснуться.





	Три далёкие звёздочки

_И когда вы теряетесь в темноте отчаяния,_  
 _помните, что только в темноте ночи видны звёзды,_  
 _и эти звёзды приведут вас домой._  
©

  
Брайан узнаёт эту подворотню, едва увидев, — грёбаную крошечную подворотню, закоулок за клубом. Говорят, так часто бывает в повторяющихся кошмарах — эта хрень начинает тебе сниться, и ты уже знаешь, что будет дальше. Знаешь, что спишь.  
И всё равно не можешь проснуться.  
Он слышал, что некоторые могут себя заставить: хочешь проснуться — и просыпаешься. Ему это не удавалось никогда.  
Ему вообще редко снятся сны. Он всегда считал — это потому, что его реальная жизнь слишком насыщенна. Ему не о чем мечтать во сне и не о чем рефлексировать.  
Он же грёбаный Брайан Кинни. Он сам — живая мечта.  
И всё же этот сон — проклятый сон-воспоминание — снится ему нечасто, но регулярно.  
Он знает, что спит. Знает, что будет дальше. Знает, что не сможет проснуться… пока всё не закончится.  
И знает, что это не просто сон. Это воспоминание; это было с тобой на самом деле, Брайан Кинни. Было, было, было… как бы ты ни хотел об этом забыть…  
Подворотня приближается. Его тащат с двух сторон под руки; ватные, чужие ноги подламываются, волочатся по земле.  
Он снова — молоденький парнишка, тощий смазливый юнец, моложе себя нынешнего лет на десять… или больше? Сколько ему сейчас — восемнадцать, девятнадцать? Меньше?..  
Он не помнит. Не помнит, в каком году это было. Он слишком старался забыть.  
— Я не хочу, — собственный голос тоже словно пробивается сквозь толстый слой ваты. Брайан знает — это не только потому, что он спит; именно так всё и было в ту проклятую ночь. — Я не хочу… идите нахуй… идите нахуй, оба…  
Слишком тихо. Слишком слабо. Слишком безвольно.  
— Нет, нахуй у нас сегодня пойдёшь ты, — мерзкий шёпот в ухо, чужое горячее дыхание. — Ну что ты упираешься? Думаешь, мы тебя в первый раз здесь видим? Да ты уже с половиной переспал, все знают…  
— Не с вами, — он едва ворочает языком, тщетно пытается вырваться, но только слышит смех. — Не хочу… нахуй…  
— Правильно, нахуй, — другой голос.  
— Никого здесь нет? Давай, помоги мне его раздеть.  
Он пытается отбиваться, но тело не слушается. Эти двое что-то дали ему, какую-то наркоту — и он взял, ему было весело, и они тоже казались весёлыми… Он не собирался с ними трахаться, да они и не уговаривали. Просто предложили попробовать «особенный товар» после пары совместных танцев.  
Позже он станет говорить, что наркотики надо принимать только с ближайшими друзьями. С теми, кому безоговорочно доверяешь. Станет шутить: «Хорошие мальчики не должны брать конфетки у незнакомцев».  
Он будет это говорить, хотя никому — даже Майклу — не расскажет о том, что произошло.  
О том, что сейчас произойдёт.  
— Не хочу…  
Он всё чувствует — и ничего не может сделать. Тело чужое, язык еле шевелится во рту.  
Хочется пить. После наркоты часто хочется пить.  
Наверно, он бы отбился — несмотря на то, что эти двое сильнее и шире в плечах. Наверно. А может, и нет.  
Если бы не наркота. То, что они ему дали, превратило его в послушную куклу — хоть и умеющую материться.  
С него стаскивают штаны и куртку. Под ними ничего нет, и ночной воздух холодит обнажённую кожу.  
— Давай, приподнимай его…  
— Вдвоём?..  
— Почему нет? Думаешь, недостаточно растрахан?  
Он пытается вырваться. Ещё что-то бормочет, материт их непослушным языком.  
Всё без толку.  
Проснуться, проснуться, почему я не могу проснуться… Я же знаю, блядь, я знаю, что это сон, я и так знаю, что будет дальше…  
Резкая, обжигающая боль. Он чувствует боль, хотя во сне её чувствовать не полагается; чувствует, потому что слишком хорошо помнит, несмотря на прошедшие годы.  
Блядь, почему его тело не утратило чувствительность полностью? Почему он не отрубился? Лучше бы было узнать обо всём наутро — и решить, что сам хотел…  
— Давай, втискивайся… поместимся…  
— Блядь, какой сладкий… На такого стоило товар потратить…  
Его насаживают на два члена, держа на весу и растянув ноги. Ощущения такие, что кажется — сейчас порвут пополам.  
У Брайана вырывается сдавленный всхлип. Он уже не пытается сопротивляться, не пытается ничего говорить — и только обхватывает своих насильников за шеи, пытаясь удержаться на весу и помешать им опускать его слишком резко.  
— Вот давно бы так… хороший мальчик… Да не бойся, мы тебя держим…  
Внутри всё разрывает от острой боли. Когда они его отпустят, из него, наверное, все кишки вывалятся. И вытечет вся кровь.  
Блядь… Блядь, они что, ещё и без презервативов?!  
Пытаясь увернуться от обжигающего лицо с двух сторон чужого дыхания, от влажных языков, касающихся ушей и шеи, Брайан запрокидывает голову. Где-то далеко виднеется небо — и, поскольку свет фонарей и неоновых огней клубов сюда почти не доходит, видны три бледные звёздочки.  
Он никогда не был любителем смотреть на звёзды, но сейчас эти три слабых далёких огонька, мерцающих хрен знает в каком углу галактики, кажутся охуенно важными — важнее всего, что происходит с ним.  
Больно, больно, блядь, как же больно…  
Брайан слышит собственные слабые стоны и ненавидит себя за них. Он стонет от боли — но эти двое, несомненно, считают иначе.  
Жаль, что не всунули в рот. Укусить он бы смог.  
— Хороший мальчик… маленькая сладкая шлюшка… Ну давай, потерпи ещё немного…  
Да сколько они могут в нём елозить? Больно…  
Три далёкие бледные звёздочки…  
Внутрь течёт — горячее, густое, липкое. Сперва один, затем второй.  
Брайану почти хочется сказать — наконец-то. Даже если его только что заразили СПИДом — по крайней мере, больше не придётся висеть на плечах этих мудаков, распяленным на двух хуях.  
Они по очереди выходят из него. Снова обжигает болью; сперма начинает стекать по бёдрам.  
— Всё, пошли… Да оставляй прямо здесь. У стены вон положим.  
— Стой, дай хоть в куртку заверну…  
— Тебе не похуй ли?  
— Да ладно. Замёрзнет до утра. И будет на нас его смерть.  
— Ну, заворачивай. Эй, ты слышишь? — чья-то рука треплет по волосам, и хочется взвыть. — Спасибо, с тобой хорошо было. Не поминай лихом.  
Дружный смех.  
Он остаётся лежать на асфальте завёрнутым в собственную куртку. Где штаны, неизвестно.  
Слышны удаляющиеся шаги.  
По ногам всё ещё подтекает. Сперма или…  
Похуй.  
Надо повернуться на спину. Надо снова посмотреть на звёзды.  
Там, далеко — грёбаная Вселенная, холод и покой… чужой холодный свет… там — хорошо…  
Сил встать нет. Сил нет ни на что — даже плотнее стянуть на груди куртку.  
Тишина… Вселенная… и три далёкие звёздочки…  
Темнота…  
  
— Брай?.. Брай, ты меня слышишь? Что случилось? Ты так стонал… ну, не так, а будто кошмар приснился…  
Темнота. Темнота — но уже не та, что во сне. Жалюзи наполовину открыты, и в окно спальни льётся свет ночной улицы.  
В темноте над ним нависает лицо Джастина — заспанное, встревоженное.  
Сон. Грёбаный сон.  
Поначалу он помнил, что спит, но под конец даже забыл…  
Сон, который не просто сон. Сон-воспоминание.  
— Приснился, — хрипло говорит Брайан. Язык действительно еле ворочается во рту, и пить охота смертельно.  
Но сон ему приснился не из-за этого, он знает.  
— Дай воды, а…  
Джастин вскакивает, убегает, шлёпая босыми ногами, возвращается со стаканом. Пытается напоить Брайана, приподняв ему голову, но тот отмахивается и берёт стакан сам.  
Сколько же он метался во сне, пытаясь простонать своё «не хочу»?.. Должно быть, Джастин проснулся не сразу… А впрочем, говорят, что сны снятся буквально несколько секунд. Или минут. Неважно, сколько времени прошло в них.  
— Перескажи, — говорит Джастин, забирая опустевший стакан. — Перескажи сон. Мне мама всегда говорила — если перескажешь кошмар тому, кого первого увидел после пробуждения, больше никогда не приснится.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, — Брайан снова откидывается на влажные от пота простыни; Джастин склоняется над ним, опёршись на локоть. — Это… это не просто сон, Джас.  
Он что, собирается рассказать?.. Похоже, да… Но он больше не может держать это в себе. Он молчал больше десяти лет.  
Он не рассказал даже Майклу — но Джастину расскажет. Вот прямо сейчас, когда внутри — холод и боль той давней ночи.  
— Это было давно, — говорит Брайан. — Десять лет назад, может, больше… Я тогда был примерно как ты сейчас… Познакомился в клубе с двоими. Просто познакомился, не собирался даже… А они подсунули мне какую-то наркоту, после которой не то что ноги не шли — даже язык не ворочался. И…  
Горло на секунду перехватывает. Джастин молчит, не пытаясь его поторопить.  
— …затащили в подворотню, раздели и оттрахали. Вдвоём. На два члена. И там же и бросили.  
В темноте не видно выражения лица Джастина. Может, он разочарован? Увидел в победителе-по-жизни — неудачника? Когда твой кумир валится на тебя с грёбаного пьедестала, больно обоим.  
— Как видишь, даже Брайан Кинни не всегда на коне, — говорит Брайан, и горло снова сжимается мучительным, тошнотворным спазмом.  
Джастин слушает, не прерывая. Ему кажется, что с каждым произнесённым словом на его сердце накидывают клетку; раскалённые, цепкие прутья вплавляются в плоть, мешая дышать. Это было насилие. Брайан пережил насилие. От которого спустя столько лет просыпается с криком по ночам. В это трудно поверить, но Джастин верит безоговорочно.  
Сейчас Кинни совсем не похож на себя — с хриплым непослушным голосом, словно загнанный. Даже не прикасаясь, Джастин ощущает его дрожь. И без труда представляется, каким он мог быть тогда. Никакой шальной самоуверенности, от которой можно сойти с ума, едва взглянешь; затравленный, преданный парнишка, который не ждал, что обычный вечер его жизни закончится так. Джастин будто видит Брайана десять лет назад.  
— Брай… — глубокий вдох, и ещё вдох — и Джастин Тейлор прижимается щекой к плечу Брайана Кинни. Даже если Брайан оттолкнёт, не захочет сочувствия, он не оставит его. Ни за что.  
Несколько секунд Брайан лежит неподвижно. Джастин не отвернулся. Не разочаровался. Не…  
Тёплое прикосновение к плечу. Чувствуется, как у Джастина вздрагивают губы и веки — хотя слёз нет.  
— Я никому не рассказывал, — тихо говорит Брайан. — Никогда. Даже Майклу. Пытался забыть… но снится — до сих пор…  
Джастин приподнимает голову. Прижимается губами к губам — непривычно нежно, бережно, словно отделяет присохший бинт от раны.  
Брайан перекатывается на бок, обхватывает Джастина руками и отвечает на поцелуй. Привычного желания трахаться нет; хочется только пить дыхание Джастина, словно какой-нибудь обезболивающий раствор.  
— Я ещё думал потом, не заразился ли, — говорит Брайан, наконец оторвавшись от губ Джастина. — У них и презервативов не было, у этих двоих… Но правильно говорят — с меня всё как с гуся вода…  
Он пытается улыбнуться, но губы предательски вздрагивают, и улыбки не выходит.  
— Не всегда… как с гуся… — Джастин очень старается, чтобы голос не дрожал — Брайан ненавидит жалость, — и это удаётся. Почти. Он сглатывает, тихо проводит пальцами по плечу Кинни. Молчит недолго, подбирая слова. — Брай, я… Только не думай, что ты стал для меня хуже. Или для кого-то ещё. Для себя. Не стал. А этих — убил бы… — Джастин глубже вдыхает, не давая гневу вырваться наружу, зарывается носом в волосы Брайана. — Ты потом их не пытался найти? Ну, отомстить…  
— Думал по первости, — голос Брайана звучит почти задумчиво. — Мечтал, представлял… как куплю пистолет и найду… Даже думал — перед тем, как пристрелю, заставлю друг друга каким-нибудь куском арматуры выебать. Они-то двое вполне как один кусок были… Но, — Брайан горько усмехается, — я даже лица плохо запомнил. Не узнал бы… плыло всё, и голову запрокидывал… Там ещё звёзды были видны, в той подворотне. Три штуки, бледные такие…  
Джастин чувствует, как щемит сердце. Сгребает Брайана крепче, одновременно словно боясь причинить ему боль.  
— Они всё равно своё получат. Я хочу в это верить. Моя мама говорит, что справедливость есть, даже если ты о ней не узнаешь…  
— Получат, — тихо соглашается Брайан. — Может, уже и получили, может, сдохли где… от того же СПИДа, может, наконец кого-то не того выебали?..  
— Может быть… пусть так и будет… А ты не виноват, что не запомнил. И что с тобой это случилось, что они… Слышишь, Брай? — Джастин тихонько гладит по скуле погрузившегося в прошлое Брайана.  
— Слышу, котёнок, слышу… Джас… — Брайан прерывисто, как-то беззащитно вздыхает. — Не виноват, говоришь? Сам же с ними тусил… — по его губам снова скользит горькая усмешка. — Разве ты не помнишь, что Брайан Кинни всегда виноват во всех смертных грехах?  
— Не во всех. Некоторые грехи совсем не твои. Ты же не знал… ты доверял, не думал, что они так могут…  
— Не думал, — соглашается Брайан. — Я тогда вообще не думал, молодой был и дурной… И ебливый, но этих двоих всё равно не хотел. Прикольно просто было, я и трахаться с ними не собирался… так, потанцевал немного, согласился попробовать, что предложили… Потому и злюсь на тебя, когда ты тоже не думаешь.  
— Я понимаю, — Джастин продолжает поглаживать Брайана по щеке. — Наверное, так обычно и бывает. Просто не думаешь, что у человека дерьмо в голове. А ты злишься, да, — на губах Джастина появляется тихая улыбка. — Теперь понимаю, почему. Бережёшь меня… своего неуёмного котёнка.  
— Берегу, да… Как умею, — Брайан ловит руку Джастина и прижимает к своей щеке.  
— Умеешь… пусть другим так и не кажется порой, а всё равно умеешь, — Джастин на секунду прикусывает губу. — Ты говорил, там звёздочки были… бледные… А теперь мы только на яркие звёзды будем смотреть, хочешь? Когда совсем темно…  
— Да. Хочу на яркие звёзды смотреть… с тобой, — Брайан прикрывает глаза, тянется вперёд и непривычно тихо прижимается к губам Джастина своими. Прикосновение ладони к щеке — словно обезболивающая мазь на рану.  
Глаза Джастина совсем близко. Тёплое дыхание и такое же тёплое прикосновение. Он тихонько шевелит губами, даже не отвечая на поцелуй, а будто сообщая Брайану, что он рядом, что не бросит и не предаст.  
— Будем смотреть, обязательно. Я довольно много созвездий знаю, расскажу тебе…  
— Расскажешь, — Брайан улыбается чуть шире, глаза подозрительно блестят. — И будет у нас грёбаная романтика под звёздами. Чтоб все обзавидовались.  
— Самая грёбаная романтика из всех, — Джастин непривычно ласково приглаживает бровь Брайана пальцем — и тоже чувствует, как щипет глаза от подступивших жгучих слёз. — Но только наша. Только для нас.  
— Да. А тогда я… — Брайан на миг умолкает — стоит ли рассказывать дальше? Но так хочется наконец-то выговориться… — Я утром в той подворотне очнулся… удивительно, что больше никто не выебал, не ограбил, последние шмотки забрав… Те двое так меня там и бросили, только в мою же куртку завернули. Мне тогда показалось — вроде как позаботились напоследок. Я потом старался пошире улыбаться… и ходить прямо, чтобы никто не понял, что больно… просто, блядь, больно ходить, и ходить, и сидеть… Думал, год заживать будет.  
— Сволочи, бляди поганые… ни хрена они не позаботились… — зло выплёвывает Джастин, тут же крепче сжимает Брайана в объятиях. — Прости. Тебе, наверное, так легче было… ну, так думать…  
— Легче, — Брайан лихорадочно прижимается к Джастину, обнимает в ответ. — Правда казалось, что позаботились. Я даже убедить себя пытался, что это просто трах, что я, раньше не трахался… Просто трах, просто под кайфом, просто отрубился. И даже в сраную куртку завернули, чтоб не замёрз. Я потом утром очухался, штаны натянул и поковылял… Ещё кто-то вслед ржал, дескать, так растрахался, что ноги не идут. А у меня даже сил не было материться, только за стены держался и старался людными улицами не идти…  
Джастин молчит — только успокаивающе гладит по спине. А слова всё льются, льются… словно прорвало какую-то грёбаную плотину. Канализацию, блядь.  
— Даже мысль была пойти в полицию, — продолжает Брайан, уткнувшись лбом в тёплое плечо Джастина. — А потом думаю — и что скажу? Офицер, я нюхнул, что другие педики подсунули, а потом — офицер, я правда не хотел с ними трахаться? Как в том анекдоте про проститутку, которая сказала, что раз фальшивые деньги дали, значит, изнасиловали… Прости, Джас, — он пытается отстраниться, но Джастин не даёт. — Не надо оно тебе… моё дерьмо столетней давности…  
Джастин слушает со всё растущим комком в горле, горьким и вязким. Чувствует, как гулко бьётся сердце Брайана — и его собственное.  
— Ничего, — говорит он. — Ты говори, если оно просится… я слушаю… А копы — от них правда толку никакого. Вечно ищут грёбаных доказательств, чтоб записано да вещественно было… и не верят словам…  
— Никакого, котёнок, — тихо подтверждает Брайан. — Да и кому какое дело, что двое пидоров выебали третьего, всё равно ведь все пидоры, будто меня тогда уже по клубам не знали…  
Брайан крупно вздрагивает всем телом, и Джастин снова сжимает его в объятиях.  
— Иди ко мне. Я… я тебя держу. И говори, ты сейчас говори, если надо, а потом пойдём смотреть на звёзды… Хочешь — через пару дней. Или когда хочешь. Хоть завтра.  
— Держи… держи меня, да… — Брайан стискивает зубы, унимая дрожь, затихает в объятиях Джастина. — А тогда… я тогда… мне страшно было потом идти, даже просто танцевать, но я пошёл, на следующий день пошёл в тот же самый клуб, на танцпол ещё не мог, просто пил… Ноги от страха подкашивались, не только от того, что весь порванный был… Но я себе сказал — блядь, я что, буду теперь всю жизнь дрожать в тёмной комнате из-за того, что меня один раз какие-то суки поимели? Чтобы кто-то догадался, хотя бы заподозрил? Может, мне ещё и с моста броситься? Я сказал — нет… и пошёл… и улеглось оно потом, на дно души куда-то… вот только там и осталось, оттуда — никуда не делось… — Брайан на пару секунд умолкает, а потом добавляет: — Пойдём на крышу. Смотреть на звёзды. Завтра. Может, даже нагишом в кожаные куртки завернёмся. Как я тогда после них завёрнутый лежал, только у нас всё по-другому будет…  
— Ага, можно и нагишом… как захочешь, — Джастин скользит ладонью по спине Брайана к затылку, зарывается пальцами в волосы. — И купим бутылку пива на двоих, всего одну… чтоб не напиться… и целоваться будем, да, Брай? Давай, давай так сделаем… И всё по-другому будет, совсем по-другому…  
— Да, одну бутылку, и целоваться… — Брайан поднимает взгляд на Джастина, в глазах стыдно и подозрительно щипет, и кажется, что часть его до сих пор там, в ночи более чем десятилетней давности, в вонючей подворотне, смотрит на далёкие бледные звёзды, пытаясь стянуть на груди куртку.  
Джастин рвано вдыхает воздух в лёгкие. Брайан чувствует, как вздрагивают его пальцы, гладящие спину.  
— Брай, ты сильный, знаешь? Сильнее их. И храбрый. Сумел наступить на это дерьмо, запрятать глубоко… так, что не видно никому… Не позволил сломать себя. А завтра на крышу, да… как свечереет… Буду держать тебя, ни за что не выпущу. Даже если попросишь, — Джастин пытается улыбнуться.  
— Будешь держать, — Брайан лихорадочно гладит ладонями лицо Джастина, и у него тоже дрожат пальцы. — И трахнемся прямо там, на крыше, под звёздами… куртки подстелим… Сперва просто валяться будем, целоваться, искать созвездия эти грёбаные… потом трахнемся. Медленно и нежно, блин. И я с тобой наконец новые звёзды увижу… или те же самые, только ближе, мать их… — Брайан наконец не выдерживает, зажмуривает глаза, и из-под век выкатываются несколько горячих жгучих слезинок.  
— Маленький мой… — отчего-то шепчет Джастин, хотя такое определение странно применять к Брайану Кинни. — Я тебя обнимать до самого утра буду…  
— Маленький, — повторяет Брайан. Его губы вздрагивают и кривятся, но он не говорит Джастину, что тот обалдел называть его так. — Только при других… маленьким не называй… И держи меня, не выпускай, никогда не выпускай, ни за что… что бы ни сказал, что бы ни сделал…  
— Брай… Не выпущу, обещаю… меня никто от тебя теперь не оторвет, даже ты сам, даже мама поняла, что не стоит… Брай, Брай… — Джастин сначала коротко вжимает Брайана лицом в свое плечо, а потом отнимает, сцеловывает слёзы, мажет губами по ресницам, чувствуя соль. — Я… прости, что так назвал. Если тебе неприятно… само вырвалось… ни при ком не назову…  
Брайан отчаянно жмурится. Чувствует, как стекают по щекам горькие злые слёзы — когда же он плакал в последний раз? — как подхватывают их губы Джастина.  
— Можешь называть. Иногда, наедине. Когда никто не слышит.  
— Никто не услышит… ты один… — шепчет Джастин, продолжая покрывать поцелуями лицо Брайана. — И мы трахнемся на крыше, да, после того, как ты все созвездия запомнишь… Нежно… — Джастин горько и криво улыбается, тут же закусывает губу. — И звёзды ты увидишь, всё увидишь. Мы друг друга будем видеть. И ты будешь смотреть на звёзды и на меня, и никого другого над тобой не будет…  
— Да… да, именно так, — тихо откликается Кинни. — Снова увижу с тобой звёзды… И не отпускай меня, слышишь, никогда. Чтобы не упал туда… в вечность.  
Он всё ещё лежит там, в подворотне, голый, кое-как завёрнутый в куртку, обляпанный собственной кровью и чужой спермой. Не тот тощий парнишка, а он нынешний… Лежит до сих пор. Вот только сейчас над ним склоняется Джастин Тейлор, а над его головой по-прежнему мерцают три далёкие звёздочки.  
— Не позволю тебе упасть. Даже не надейся. Вечность подождёт… обойдётся, — шепчет Джастин, поглаживает большими пальцами скулы Брайана, обняв ладонями его лицо, стирая слезы и успокаивая. Брайан выглядит сейчас таким беззащитным… раненым. Никто не знал его таким и почти никто бы не поверил. Разве что те, кто оставил в той подворотне — растерзанным, забывшимся от дурнотной смеси наркоты и насилия… Так то другое совсем. А Джастин знает, видит, верит. И сейчас не хочет отпускать ещё сильней, чем когда-либо. Принимает чужую боль, солёную и горькую, как слёзы, и хочет изменить — пусть не прошлое, но тот уголок в душе Брайана Кинни, который имеет стены обшарпанной подворотни и воняет прокисшей мочой и спермой.  
— И на крыше… — Брайан вздыхает, мимолётно касается губами пальцев Джастина. — Лягу на спину, ты сядешь на меня верхом… Так и трахнемся. Буду называть тебе созвездия, узнаешь, хорошо ли запомнил…  
— Узнаю, — Джастин гладит Брайана по щеке, улыбается тихо и нежно. — Все названия выспрошу.  
— А я перечислю.  
Брайан тоже улыбается — криво, словно разучился. Он всё ещё в том закоулке, но ладонь Джастина касается щеки, и дыхание смешивается…  
И звёзды всё ближе.  


***

Брайан расстилает куртку, выпрямляется и оборачивается. Ночь выдалась нежаркая, воздух холодит обнажённый торс — совсем как когда…  
Нет. Они же устроили эту ночь, чтобы он мог забыть ту, верно?  
Он специально выбрал уголок крыши, куда не достигает свет фонарей. Небо сегодня чистое, яркое… близкое.  
Гораздо ближе, чем тогда.  
Джастин стоит в двух шагах от него. Смотрит. Ждёт.  
— Идёшь?.. — спрашивает Брайан и непривычно тихим жестом протягивает руку.  
Джастин берёт Брайана за руку — такой же притихший, так же хорошо помнящий, зачем они сюда пришли. Пальцы не дрожат, но, кажется, лишь оттого, что они крепко сцепились друг с другом.  
С той минуты, как Брайан разделил с ним свой кошмар, они оба были в полушаге от дрожи. Особенно оставаясь наедине — вмиг становились намного более обнажёнными, чем обычно.  
Джастин тоже стаскивает с себя куртку, ныряет под тёплую руку Кинни. Город остался за пределами бортика крыши, более высокого здесь, только на его крае бело-голубоватое свечение смешивается с темнотой ночи. Джастин смотрит вверх. Одна звездочка, две, три… Их сегодня много можно насчитать. Нужно.  
— Ты готов?.. — он смотрит Брайану в глаза, в выжидающий взгляд, который Кинни никак не может перевести на небо. — Готов к начальному курсу астрономии?  
— Готов, — Брайан заставляет себя улыбнуться, но во взгляде всё ещё видно напряжение. Он сжимает пальцы Джастина — так, словно боится, что если отпустит, то упадёт… в чёрную холодную ночь, и не факт, что в ней будут гореть звёзды. Может, в ней будет вонь засохшей на асфальте мочи и подсыхающей на бёдрах чужой спермы.  
Нет. Нет. Этого больше не будет.  
— С тобой — готов, — говорит Брайан и мягко тянет Джастина к расстеленной куртке. — Разденемся полностью? Или… или не сразу?  
Он чувствует себя как никогда беззащитным — даже несмотря на то, что они наедине с Джастином… или, может, в особенности — потому что с Джастином. Потому что Джастин знает его, как никто другой.  
Теперь — ещё больше, чем раньше.  
Острейшее ощущение наготы — наготы перед ночью, перед звёздами. Перед Джастином, перед самим собой.  
Но, несмотря на это, хочется снять и штаны. Ощутить наготу ещё полнее.  
— Да, можем раздеться… Если хочешь. Хочешь?.. — Джастин вглядывается в лицо Брайана, чтобы понять. Видит тень страха и желание прыгнуть в то, что страшит. Быстро кивает. — Давай сначала я… — он стягивает с себя всю одежду, оставляя её лежать тряпичными лужицами на тёмной бетонной поверхности, осторожно берётся за джинсы на поясе Кинни. — Позволишь мне?  
Брайан молчит, только взглядом даёт согласие. Джастин аккуратно расстёгивает ширинку, снимает джинсы вместе с бельём, Брайан переступает через них.  
— Научи меня видеть звёзды, — совсем тихо произносит Брайан, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джастина.  
— Я научу… У тебя будут другие звёзды… — тихо говорит Джастин, мягко привлекая его к себе, зачёсывая пальцами растрёпанную чёлку. — Ложись ко мне… — Джастин опускается на расстеленную куртку, увлекает за собой Брайана. Они откидываются на спину. Чёрное небо кажется огромным, и они на чьей-то большой ладони. Пальцы Джастина ныряют в руку Кинни, смыкаются в замок. — Смотри. Вот это Кассиопея. Шесть звездочек, что образуют букву «W». В ней есть звезда Нави. Она светит то ярче, то намного слабее, представляешь? Как маяк… Наверное, она и была маяком для моряков, когда не было таких навигационных приборов, как сейчас. А вон там, — он поворачивает голову, чуть приподнявшись, — Малая Медведица. Будто ковшик опрокинулся. И на самом конце ручки Полярная звезда… Словно ковш висит на сияющем гвоздике.  
Джастин прислушивается к дыханию Брайана, к тому, как тот сжимает его руку — сильно, даже слишком. Похоже, они оба теперь слишком остро чувствуют свою наготу. И в этом надо отыскать силу.  
Брайан слушает внимательно, словно прилежный школьник — более прилежный, чем он был в годы учёбы. Джастин хорошо подготовился… А может, и раньше интересовался астрономией?.. Брайан снова думает, что знает про увлечения Джастина не всё. В особенности — про детские увлечения.  
Тёплые пальцы Джастина касаются ладони. Переплетаются с его, Брайана, пальцами. Тёплые, живые, настоящие — привязка к реальности, не дающая упасть с головой ни в звёздную ночь, ни в беззвёздные воспоминания.  
В звёздную ночь с Джастином падать не страшно. Как оказалось, он знает все звёзды — и сможет с ними познакомить Брайана.  
Может, даже удастся отыскать те три маленькие звёздочки, что спасли его, когда…  
Брайан вздрагивает всем телом. Крепче сжимает руку Джастина, наверняка причиняя тому боль. На секунду поворачивает голову, отвлекаясь от звёздного неба; встречается взглядом.  
— Вижу, — тихо говорит он. — Запоминаю. Мы сейчас будто летим сквозь грёбаную Вселенную, а, Джас? И всё это совсем рядом… маяк, Полярная звезда…  
И они сами. Беззащитные, обнажённые, отданные Вселенной.  
Но, может, именно сегодня холоду ночи и звёздному свету удастся уничтожить воспоминания.  
И останется только тепло Джастина.  
— Ага, летим… — так же тихо отзывается Джастин. — И кажется, что они нас тоже видят. Звёзды. Только они и видят сейчас… — он тянется, чтобы легко коснуться губами обнажённого плеча Кинни. Прежде он не видел его таким беззащитным, и никогда раньше так до боли не хотелось оберегать. Брай доверился ему, доверил свое обнажённое сердце, и Джастин проведёт его через ночь — эту и ту давнюю, и они вместе встретят рассвет на крыше. — А там, смотри, повыше Медведицы, это Цефей. Я в детстве называл его лягушкой, — Джастин улыбается, снова взглянув на Брайана. — В нём очень много звёзд, и часть их накладывается на Млечный путь. Я представлял, что это лягушка погрузила лапы в небесную реку. Фантазёром был, а?..  
Глаза Джастина скользят по ночному небу и, кажется, отражают звёздный свет, но ладонь ни на секунду не выпускает Кинни, пальцы сплетены с его пальцами, чтобы не потеряться на мосту от Земли до неба.  
— Ты говоришь, там были три звёздочки, да? — прохладный ветер ерошит волосы, и Джастин поворачивает к Брайану растрёпанную голову. — Может, это были Гончие псы? Вон там, под «ручкой» ковша-Медведицы, видишь? Две самые яркие звёздочки — это Кор Кароли и Чара. Видишь? Чара, кстати, на наше Солнце похожа. А чуть подальше еще одна… Не они? — Джастин вглядывается в лицо Брайана, смятённое и растерянное, хмурящееся и, кажется, узнающее.  
— Они… кажется, да, они… — медленно произносит Брайан, вглядываясь в яркие сверкающие точки на чёрном полотне Вселенной. Сегодня они правда ярче. Ближе.  
И всё же — в ту далёкую ночь их слабого света тоже хватило, чтобы не дать ему упасть куда-то, откуда он не смог бы вернуться вообще.  
Благодаря им — вернулся. Вернулся, хоть и продолжает падать в черноту… во снах.  
А благодаря Джастину должны уйти и сны.  
— Хорошо рассказываешь, — Брайан улыбается, заглядывая в слабо освещённое неверным светом лицо Джастина. — Мог бы преподавать астрономию… или в каком-нибудь планетарии лекции читать… — Джастин улыбается в ответ, и Брайан прижимается губами к его губам — таким тёплым этой прохладной ночью. — Спасибо… спасибо, Джас, слышишь?.. — ещё один поцелуй, и Брайан добавляет: — У нас бутылка пива есть, помнишь? Одна на двоих… Откроем? И если хочешь рассказывать ещё — знаешь, сегодня я готов тебя всю ночь слушать… Всё грёбаную ночь.  
Под грёбаной ночью он подразумевает совсем не сегодняшнюю — и, кажется, Джастин это понимает.  
— Я буду помнить об этом, если вдруг понадобится подзаработать, — он улыбается, а потом ловит тёплые губы Брайана своими и смотрит уже притихше, ласково. — Я бы сделал для тебя и больше, Брай… Всё, что угодно, — он гладит Брайана по щеке. — Значит, тебя спасли эти Псы. Охраняли, хоть и не могли помешать… И знали, что однажды ты их отыщешь. Да, давай откроем пиво, — обрывает себя Джастин, но, кажется, Брайан не считает сказанное лишним.  
Они открывают бутылку, и Джастин делает первый глоток — горький, прохладный. Потом черёд Брайана. Эта горечь нужна им, нужно, чтобы ночной ветер холодил кожу, — всё равно внутри остается тепло. Джастин замечает, что Кинни больше не дрожит, хотя напряжение ещё не отпустило. Но это не мешает делать новый глоток, снова целоваться.  
Джастин тихо гладит Брайана по боку, тянет к себе, когда бутылка заканчивается, легонько мажет губами по подбородку. Где-то далеко внизу идут потоком машины, люди спешат домой или оттанцевать свой кусочек ночи до упаду, свет неоновых огней ползёт по зданиям и дорогам, расцвечивая пятнами всех оттенков. А здесь у них только вкус пива и друг друга, и старые воспоминания, от которых наконец удаётся отрывать полоску за полоской, как от потрёпанной большой фотографии, всей в заломах и стёртостях.  
— Поласкать тебя, Брай? Или попозже?.. Хочешь, ещё на звёзды поглядим?  
— Поласкай, — с улыбкой говорит Брайан. Облизывает губы, чувствуя на них горечь пива и прохладу ночи, снова целует Джастина. — И на звёзды поглядим. Я погляжу… над твоим плечом, как и говорил… а ты забирайся на меня…  
Он проводит ладонью сверху вниз по животу Джастина, прочёсывает пальцами густую поросль в паху, слегка сжимает член. Горячее тело в холодной ночи. Тепло, которым Джастин делился с ним всегда, с самого начала.  
Во всём теле странная лёгкость — хотя от полбутылки пива такого эффекта точно не могло быть. Но кажется, что их с Джастином влекут сквозь ночь Гончие псы — прямо так, обнажённых, устроив сани из подстеленных курток. Как какие-нибудь аляскинские хаски.  
И где-то далеко-далеко внизу остаётся зассаная подворотня, где лежал когда-то Брайан Кинни — завернувшись в такую же куртку, но не в силах дотянуться до неба и ухватиться за упряжку Гончих псов. Клуб, в котором он на следующую ночь стоял у бара на подгибающихся ногах и улыбался, стараясь не думать о боли в заднице. Стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил.  
Всё это далеко… давно… неправда.  
Здесь — только они с Джастином, ночь и звёзды.  
Холод, чернота и серебро. И жар их тел.  
Джастин улыбается, ещё раз ловит губами губы Брайана, чутко прислушиваясь к нему. Вздыхает, когда тот касается его рукой, забирается верхом, ощущая между бёдер бёдра Кинни, пахом чувствует пах. Привычные тактильные ощущения, но сегодня они оба оголены больше прежнего, больше, чем когда-либо. Кожа отзывается на трения, становится более горячей, Джастин плавно ёрзает на Брайане, гладит его плечи и бока. И когда понимает, что пора, прижимается к скуле Кинни, шепчет:  
— Всё будет хорошо… Не бойся… — Брайан кивает, Джастин быстро готовит себя — они договорились, что сегодня только слюна, — и медленно опускается на член Брайана, смотрит в доверяющие глаза, едва заметно жмурясь от лёгкой боли. Замирает ненадолго, давая себе привыкнуть, коротко сжав Брайана внутри себя, и начинает двигаться. Неспешно, им некуда спешить. Надо согреть друг друга, согреть Брайана. Надо, чтобы он отпустил своих Гончих псов, позволил им свободно мчаться. Позволил исцелить.  
Сколько раз Джастин смотрел на это созвездие, даже не подозревая, что когда-то давно тот, кого он встретил и полюбил, нашёл в трёх сверкающих в черноте точках возможность выжить… Брайан снова должен выжить. Они оба должны.  
— Смотри на небо, Брай… На небо и на меня. Только мы существуем. И звёздные псы.  
Ладони скользят по груди, тревожат соски, и Брайан Кинни откидывает голову, полузакрыв глаза. А потом смотрит вверх.  
— Да, — откликается он, чувствуя, как соски поджимаются комочками от прикосновения пальцев Джастина, как сильнее наливается член, оказавшийся в плену горячего тесного прохода. — Только мы, Джас. Только мы и они.  
Звёзды сияют над головой и плечами Джастина в черноте неба. Мерцают, подмигивают, мчатся сквозь Вселенную. Ту самую грёбаную Вселенную, в которой хотелось раствориться в ту поганую ночь — раствориться в черноте, чистоте и холоде, отрешившись от поруганного, осквернённого тела, скорчившегося на зассаном асфальте.  
Упряжка Гончих псов несётся, увлекает их за собой — всё дальше и выше, навстречу свободе и мерцающим серебристым огонькам.  
Брайан глубоко вздыхает — наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от пьянящего ощущения свободы. Гладит бока Джастина, задерживает ладони на ягодицах, мягко подталкивает, помогая насадиться сильнее.  
— Не боюсь, — шепчет он — хотя, казалось бы, чего бояться, когда об тебя обтрахиваются? — Давай, Джас… я смотрю… на них — и на тебя…  
— Да… смотри… не отрываясь… — шепчет Джастин и начинает двигаться, размеренно, глубоко, каждый раз погружая Брайана в себя до упора, поглаживая его по груди, а иногда по щеке, по плечу; то сжимая внутри, то расслабляясь и пропуская в самую глубину. Он словно весь превращается в маятник, живой, тёплый, вздыхающий от собственного заданного ритма, гипнотизирующий боль Брайана, заставляющий её покачивать головой, как зачарованная змея, и в конце концов уползти. Она должна уползти… Джастин наклоняется, целует Кинни в губы, мажет приоткрытым ртом по подбородку. — Ты обещал… что звёзды называть будешь… все, какие запомнил. Можешь начинать…  
— Да… да, сейчас назову… — Брайан закусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться не только на пульсирующем жаре принимающего его в себя тела Джастина и серебряно-чёрной Вселенной, но и на каждом созвездии и звезде в отдельности. — Гончие псы… под ручкой Медведицы… Кор Кароли и Чара… — звёзды подмигивают над плечом Джастина, Брайан коротко стонет в ответ на сладкий спазм мышц и продолжает увереннее: — Цефей… над Медведицей… у Медведицы — Полярная звезда… — Джастин одобрительно кивает, проводит ладонью по его груди, сжимает сосок. — Кассиопея… маяк — звезда Нави… я в детстве только Медведиц знал — Большую и Малую… мне неоновые звёзды… всегда ближе были… раньше…  
Но неоновые звёзды слишком часто подводят. Предают. Остаются за дверью клуба, а ты — тебя вытаскивают на улицу, тащат за угол… неоновым звёздам всё равно, они не останавливают — так же, как и люди, подумаешь, двое педиков помогают идти обдолбавшемуся третьему, и какая разница, что этот третий бормочет из последних сил «не хочу», друзьям-то его виднее, что ему нужно…  
И остаются только те звёзды, что наверху. Они не могут спасти, они слишком далеко — но они могут помочь не рухнуть в чёрную пропасть. Могут увлечь в холодную и чистую черноту Вселенной, которая вымоет из тебя всю грязь… или хотя бы часть её.  
— Я всё назвал? — тяжело дыша от страсти, спрашивает Брайан и улыбается, глядя на Джастина снизу вверх. — Я… хороший ученик?  
— Да, очень хороший… — Джастин улыбается в ответ, глядя на Брайана, видит, как поблёскивают его глаза в свете звёзд и более слабом — города, от него сейчас только и осталось, что свет, все прочее — за пределами видимости. Как и боль Брайана, что лишь иногда отражалась в его взгляде тусклым, отравленным неоновым огоньком.  
Но теперь что-то меняется. Их соприкасающаяся кожа забирает старые следы, делает бледнее шрамы и зазубрины.  
— Самый лучший… — он сильнее сжимает в себе Кинни, снова целует, чувствуя горечь пива и сладость родных губ, терпкий запах брайанова пота, слизывает каплю над губой. — Я люблю тебя… Слышишь? Отдай мне всё… что тебя мучает… выплесни… — Джастин упирается ладонями в грудь Брайана и начинает чаще двигать бёдрами, словно стараясь согреть движениями собственного тела до самой глубины.  
— Отдам… выплесну… — Брайан сжимает бёдра Джастина, гладит тёплую кожу, плавно подаётся навстречу, погружаясь в тесное горячее тело. — Я тоже… тоже люблю… — Джастин прижимается губами к губам, словно помогая скрыть признание от мира, оставить только между ними, — но сейчас можно не таиться, сейчас их всё равно слышит только грёбаная Вселенная. — Всё останется здесь… уйдёт, растворится… слышишь, Джас?.. С собой не заберём…  
Далеко не факт, конечно, что поганый сон не приснится ему больше ни разу. Что Джастину больше не придётся обнимать его, мокрого и дрожащего, пытающегося отличить кошмар-воспоминание от яви.  
Недаром до того, как сошёлся с Джастином, он старался никогда не ночевать со своими случайными любовниками. Выгонял их из квартиры, едва оттрахав.  
И всё же что-то определённо останется здесь. Уйдёт. Растворится. Воспоминания, боль, отвращение…  
— Подрочить тебе? — Брайан нащупывает член Джастина, обхватывает ладонью, несколько раз ритмично сжимает. — Хочешь кончить, Джас?  
— Да, подрочи, хочу… — Джастин почти вытягивается на Брайане, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, только продолжая двигать бёдрами все чаще, ритмично обтрахиваясь о член, увлекая в этот ритм и Кинни, отгоняя колючий холод памяти теплом плоти. Он немного приподнимает таз, чтобы дать руке Брайана добраться до паха, охватить член, начать ласкать. Сладко, сладко и целительно, это должно вылечить Брайана, приглушить боль, заставить потускнеть воспоминания, будто по ним прошлись школьным ластиком. Джастин покрывает поцелуями ключицы Брайана, приподнимается и гладит его по груди. — Хороший… хороший мой… Ничего не заберем, да… Пусть тут, на крыше останется, и ветер унесёт. Давай… ты ведь тоже скоро?.. Чувствуй… только меня… только это… — он ведёт бедрами по кругу, вырывая обоюдный стон.  
— Скоро, да… только тебя, только тебя, Джас… — бормочет Брайан, начинает ласкать член Джастина в такт его движениям, чувствуя, как пульсирует под ладонью горячий ствол. — Пусть всё здесь… оно у нас… из упряжки на бегу вывалилось, пока Псы бежали… — звучит охуенно абсурдно, словно он вернулся в детство, в то паскудное время, когда не дружил даже с Майклом, — но Брайан всё же произносит эти слова и видит по лицу Джастина, что тот его понимает. Видит в потемневших ночью до тёмно-синего цвета глазах отражения звёзд. — Мы вернёмся, а оно нет… — Джастин рвано кивает, мокрые от пота прядки светлых волос падают ему на лоб, и Брайан зачёсывает их свободной рукой. — Давай… давай вместе, как собирались… блядь, сладко с тобой… лучше любого наркотика, любого лекарства…  
— Вывалилось, да… Точно, Брай… Я сам видел… — отрывисто кивает Джастин, чувствуя, как щипет в глазах. Гладит Брайана по груди, проводит рукой по щеке. Там тоже будто слёзы, что-то влажное, или только кажется?.. — И ты… Ты тоже мой наркотик… Самый желанный… Всегда готов тебя принимать… Любого, что бы ни было… — и Кинни понимает, что это не только про секс. — Давай, давай… Так…  
— Принимай… всегда принимай… — Брайан чуть поворачивает голову, вскользь мажет губами по ладони Джастина, горячей, несмотря на ночную прохладу. — Я сейчас… — волны предоргазменной дрожи пробегают по телу, но вопреки обыкновению Брайан не отдаётся целиком физическим ощущениям, помнит и то, что Гончие псы несут их сейчас по Млечному пути. — Ещё немного… давай вместе… — он слегка сминает головку члена Джастина в кулаке, трёт её большим пальцем, нажимает, раскрывая сочащуюся первыми каплями щель.  
И чувствует, что впервые в полной мере обретёт свободу вместе с оргазмом.  
Пусть эти понятия были для него тождественны и прежде.  
— Давай, давай, Брай… Вместе, как пришли сюда вместе… — Джастин чаще ёрзает на бедрах Кинни, то подаваясь в его умелую, чуть дрожащую сейчас руку, то насаживаясь на плоть целиком, позволяя им обоим прочувствовать это острее обычного. — Я тоже скоро… Смотри на меня, Брай… смотри… мне хорошо с тобой… и тебе… тебе тоже теперь будет хорошо… — глаза Джастина всё больше туманятся приближающимся всплеском удовольствия, но он не выпускает Брайана из виду, видит, как тот выгибается, запрокинув голову к чёрному небу, коротко и хрипло застонав.  
И когда Джастина наконец накрывает, их соединённая плоть начинает пульсировать обоюдно, расплёскивая млечные тягучие следы, будто скопления новых звёзд. Джастин чувствует их изнутри, а Брайан снаружи, между своих пальцев, в ладони, на животе. Они оба оказываются покрыты звёздами.  
Звёзды в небе над головой, звёзды в глазах. Звёзды внутри, текут жидким серебряным светом по венам. Вместо крови.  
Звёзды во взгляде Джастина.  
Упряжка Гончих псов останавливается, снова оставляет их на крыше небоскрёба. После поездки по Млечному пути — снова на Земле.  
Всё плохое исчезло. Растворилось в холодной черноте космоса.  
Наверное.  
Брайан переводит дыхание, подносит испачканную спермой Джастина руку ко рту, слизывает белёсые потёки. Брызги расплескавшегося Млечного пути.  
Над плечом Джастина подмигивают звёзды.  
— Иди сюда, — Брайан тянет Джастина к себе, и тот, охнув, снимается с обмякшего члена, ложится на него, вытягивается, по-кошачьи трётся щекой о грудь. Он любит так тереться.  
— Скоро пойдём домой, — говорит Брайан, поглаживая Джастина по спине. — А то нахуй замёрзнем.  
Джастин тихо смеётся, мажет губами по плечу. Сейчас опять скажет, что Брайан ничего не понимает в романтике.  
— Мне лучше, — говорит Брайан, и Джастин тут же понимает голову, заглядывает серьёзным и испытующим взглядом ему в лицо. — Мне лучше, намного, слышишь? Благодаря тебе, — он касается ладонью щеки Джастина, зачёсывает упавшие на лоб, чуть влажные от пота волосы. — И звёздам.  
Вот это уже точно «до нелепости романтично». Но Брайан совсем не чувствует себя романтичным — скорее обнажённым и доверившимся.  
И — чистым.  
— Слышу… — отзывается Джастин. — Я всегда тебя слышу… — он обнимает Брайана и физически чувствует, как тому стало легче. Мышцы больше не натянуты, словно струны, под кожей нет внутренней дрожи. — Звёзды приняли нас.  
Они лежат ещё какое-то время, и вправду чувствуя себя приземлившимися, вновь обрётшими почву под ногами, пережившими липкий ночной морок. Потом Джастин поднимается и тянет за собой Брайана. Одеться недолго, и вскоре на крыше стоят две фигурки и, запрокинув голову, смотрят в небо.  
— Нам пора, — говорит Джастин. — А то и в самом деле замёрзнем.  
Но рука Брайана в его тёплой ладони. Кинни кивает, и оба неспешно идут к центру крыши, чтобы спуститься вниз. Словно по ступеням космического корабля, в котором есть неведомое лекарство, исцеляющее раны. Только для них двоих.  
И когда они оказываются на тротуаре, среди припозднившихся редких прохожих, Брайан чувствует, что снова может дышать.


End file.
